grandchasefanfandomcom-20200215-history
Alason's Palace
The Chase has finally reached the Final Battle of Alasion,The Palace of Alason.During the struggle they find Hana trying to destroy the machine that was causing the darkness,but Alason then knocked her unconscious.The chase and Alason fought and fought,every member of the chase was starting to fall by the hands of Alason,one by one they were unable to fight,then Sieghart and Alason had a one on one battle,they clashed their Flame Swords together,a legendary struggle was happening.Alason was getting a bit serious and dash instantly behind Sieghart,he couldn't block it in time.Then,all of a sudden Alason couldn't move,a glowing Fiore was blocking the attack.Xanxus was suprised that his soul was still alive,and pushed.Then,Fiore signaled Sieghart to finish it,then Sieghart blasted Xanxus.His soul then left Fiore's body and fled into a portal to a place called Aggradon,Sieghart told Fiore to join Grand Chase to stop Xanxus from invading the world,now they go throught the portal and are in pursuit of Xanxus. Monsters and Diff. 1 star:Lvl 43-45 Dark Knight Lvl 43 Chaos Knight Lvl 43 Vampire Knight Lvl 43 Phantom Knight Lvl 43 Hell Knight Lvl 44 Alason Lvl 45 2 stars:Lvl 44-46 Dark Knight Lvl 44 Chaos Knight Lvl 44 Vampire Knight Lvl 44 Phantom Knight Lvl 44 Hell Knight Lvl 45 Alason Lvl 46 3 stars:Lvl 45-47 Dark Knight Lvl 45 Chaos Knight Lvl 45 Vampire Knight Lvl 45 Phantom Knight Lvl 45 Hell Knight Lvl 46 Alason Lvl 47 (Alason has every warning skill)Ex:Buster,Jump,and Danger,ect. Buster:He floats and rushes stabbing with dark force. Jump:Stomps his foot. Danger:A giant flame sword goes across the room. Structure Script Elesis:We're finally here,let's win this battle. Ryan:But the darkness here hurts my head. Sieghart:Don't worry as long as you have me,you'll be okay. Elesis:Even if you are my ancestor,I don't care what you think,I can take care of myself. Sieghart:Don't disrespect grandpa,Red.Now let's go. Elesis:(Hehehe>:)) At the Boss Hana:Senbon Mania!!! Elesis:Whoa! Arme:Such speed! Lire:I can't do that with my arrows! Alason:Pitiful girl,die! ~Hana falls down on the floor~ Sieghart:Alason! Alason:So it's seems you've made it to me,I'm a bit impressed,but let's see if you can defeat me or not. Elesis:Bring it on!!! After you knock 1/4 of his HP Lass:Ugh... Ryan:Can't go on much longer... Elesis:Oh no,we lost 2 people! Sieghart:(Is he this strong?!) After you knock 3/4 of his HP Alason:Good Show,Grand Chase,now I'll get a bit serious,Chaos Flame!!!!! Arme:Ahhhh!!!!!! Lire:What is this!? Elesis:I can't dodge it!!! Ethan:Me too! Sieghart:Not so fast!Flame Sword!! Alason:How dare you block my attack,you'll pay Sieghart! Sieghart:Grrr!!! After you defeat the Boss Alason:I can't believe you forced me to use my greatess power,you'll be the 1st to see this. Sieghart:Heh,me too. Alason:Flame Finisher! Sieghart:Flame Sword Upgraded!(Lvl 2) Alason:(So he's able to block my attack?!No matter,I'll end this.) ~Alason transports behind Sieghart~ Alason:Now die,Fire of Death! Fiore:Stop! Alason:You!,Don't interfere! Fiore:Dark Punisher! Alason:Damn you Fiore!!! Fiore:Now finish it Sieghart! Sieghart:Ok,Sword Boomerang Upgraded! ~Xanxus suddenly fled into Aggradon and left Fiore's body~ Hana:Now it's my chance,Senbon Mania! ~The machine was destroyed instantly~ Elesis:Hey,what's your name again? Hana:It's Hana,of the Dynasty Knights. Sieghart:You mean the Dynasty Knights?!The clan that rivals with the Silver Knights? Hana:Exactly. Sieghart:You should join our team,we need your power to destroy Xanxus. Hana:I was about to ask the same thing. Sieghart:Fiore,I think your already in this team,right,Red? Elesis:Yea,we don't blame you for all you've done. Fiore:What did I do? ~Ethan tells him the story~ Fiore:Hmmmm,I want to erase the past then.I'll do that by destroying Xanxus. Sieghart:Welcome back buddy. Lass:(He's exactly like me...) Themes Rule Castle Theme Thanatos Theme